The technical sphere of olefin polymerization is an area offering many new opportunities to provide new catalysts and catalyst systems to produce new polymers. The following invention relates to new polymerization technology based upon phenoxy-amide-amine catalyst precursor compounds. Other somewhat similar catalyst precursors have been proposed, however none described the phenoxy-amide-amine based catalyst precursor compounds described herein.
Examples of other catalyst precursors include Bis-Amide-Amine (“BAA”) group 4 compounds disclosed in: Organometallics 2000, 19, 5325; Organometallics 2001, 20, 3560; Organometallics 2001, 20, 1056; WO 0130861 A1; WO 0130860 A1; and WO 0069922 A1.
Examples of other catalyst precursors include Bis-Phenoxy-Amine (“BPA”) group 4 compounds disclosed in: J.C.S. Chem. Comm. 2000, 379; JACS 2000, 122, 10706; JCS Chem. Comm. 2001, 2120; Organometallics 2001, 20, 3017; Inorganic Chemistry 2001, 40, 4263; Organometallics 2002, 21, 662; Organometallics 2002, 21, 1367; WO 0118010A1; WO 0236638A2; US 2002 00119503A1; U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,423.